The Only Girl In Durmstrang
by alightinthedark89
Summary: This story takes place in Harry's fourth year. In the shoes of a Durmstrang student who was dropped off at Igor Karkaroff's office door step. The student's past is unknown. Why was it left there? Who left it there? Oh, did I mention she's a girl? DM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear Reader,**

**This story is already done being written. I've posted this story before except on a different website. It went well there so hopefully you will enjoy it as well. Oh and I wrote this story before the seventh Harry Potter book was released so this story does not follow the Harry Potter series after the seventh one. Also, please take the time to review. They are always appreciated. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belonging to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. I only own Emily Karkaroff and the plot. **

Today was the day, the day the Dark Lord would take vengeance on the Potters. He had spoken about it to me before I was sent to Azkaban. I never went back after I was released for giving the Ministry of Magic names of some of his followers. I knew that if I tried to go back I would have been killed for my treason.

I now sat behind my desk, in my office, in my school. My name is Igor Karkaroff, and I am the Headmaster of Durmstrang. It was about to be the beginning of a new year and I was getting some of my papers settled, getting a list of students that were enlisting this year.

As hard as I tried I couldn't stop thinking if the plan had gone smoothly. I hadn't kept any contacts with any other one of the Death Eaters, except Severus Snape, but that was because he also worked at a school called Hogwarts in England.

I was almost done for the night, when I heard a knock on my office door. I left my desk and opened the door to find a person with a long cloak and a hood over its head with, what looked like, a bundle of blankets in his arms. The man slowly and gently placed the bundle at my feet, quickly turned around and disappeared.

It took me awhile to process what had just happened. My eyes traveled down to the bundle and there was a white envelope with nothing written on it, not even a signature. As I reached down to grasp it, the bundle began to move. I jumped back slightly, afraid if it was something poisonous…like a snake, but when I glanced back down, there was no longer a blanket covering the mysterious object wrapped inside it, it was now bare with nothing but a small shirt and a diaper covering its small, defenseless body. It was a baby, with brilliant brown eyes. I picked up the letter and began to read it aloud:

'_Good day to you, sir. I bet you have guessed what is inside this strange package. It is my baby girl, I have named her Emily. Please take care of her, for I cannot, it was too dangerous to keep her with me. I beg you, sir. Don't let any harm come to her. I will come back someday to collect her._

_Sincerely,_

_A grateful friend'_

I was speechless all I could do was pick up the baby and go in search of one of my employers. The first one I found was Professor Figans, to my knowledge he had four children. He looked at me puzzled when I came, practically running into his office panting, and the time really didn't help my circumstances. I began to explain to him what had happened just minutes before, and he began to check the condition of the child. I just watched from a far, but before long he turned around with a small grin on his face,

'Looks like you have a new baby girl…and also you need some more diapers.' was all he said.

'_A baby girl!?_' I thought, '_What was I going to do with a baby_ _**girl**__? After all I ran an all boys school_.'

I talked to some Ministry people but no one seemed to be missing a child. It appeared that I was stuck with this 'bundle of joy'. I then spoke to the other Professors about it looking for some idea, opinion, anything that would help. I came up with nothing. Finally, when all hope had seemed to be lost, one of the Professors said that maybe it would be wise to let the child grow up within the school and attend the school. They also told me of a sitter for the baby. Having a sitter would enable me to go about each day and just take care of it at night. I didn't like the idea but I also didn't like the fact I had to take care of this child so it didn't seem I had much of a choice.

Professor Sharp another male teacher with two children recommended one. He had also needed a sitter when his wife also worked. He said the sitter was a brilliant man, that loved children, but he lived in England, which did not surprise me since Sharp had lived in England before he moved here to teach at my school. Sharp contacted him the next day asking if he could come to Bulgaria; the man, whose name was Thomas Holmes, arrived no less than two days later.

Thomas took care of the child very well, and I couldn't help but get a bit attached to the girl myself. Some of the boys from the school would come to the room to see her. She loved the company, since she really never had much, except for Thomas and me. When she was three she began to call me daddy, and she still did. Growing up Emily had a lot of influence from the company she had, particularly the boys. She didn't wear dresses, blouses, skirts; all the things a normal girl would wear she hated. She wore what the boys wore. I tried to get her out of the habit by buying her feminine clothing but as soon as she put it on she would throw it back at me. Soon, before I knew it, she was eleven years old and saying goodbye to her first and long time friend Thomas.

Emily began to make lots of friends, her all time friend was Viktor Krum, the champion of the school. She was talking, walking, and even back talking. She had great comebacks, and she stuck out like a soar thumb (even with the boyish clothing), and it wasn't even because she was the only girl, no she was another one of the guys, but she was the only one with the British accent. I loved her so much.

When she turned thirteen, beginning her third year, she began to grow up; she began to get suspicious that I wasn't her father. She got a lot closer to Viktor they were like brothers and treated each other as such. Emily's third year was winding down to an end, but it wasn't a pleasant end. It was a summer night, around 2 o'clock, when I heard her scream. I ran to her room, which was right next to mine, to find her trembling in her bed, sweating cold.

"Emily? EMILY?! Wake up! Dear, WAKE up!" Her eyes shot open, and she hugged me tightly trembling with fear. I contacted Dumbledore begging him to come and see her. He came about a week later. When Dumbledore arrived Emily described what she saw in her dream, although, hesitantly:

"I-I was in a room and there was a chair in front of a fire place…and…a man…a man in the arm chair. He began to talk to a snake, he talked funny, he was talking in…I think Parselmouth. Then he began saying that I finally arrived, and that my gift was waiting for me." Dumbledore and I didn't know what to make of this. As Dumbledore continued to talk to Emily more descriptions Dumbledore came to the conclusion that it was Voldemort in her dream and that he wanted her for some reason. We scheduled a night in which we would watch her sleep to see if it would happen again. We would do it next week on Friday, the day before the Quidditch World Cup.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review!!**

"I was left on his door step, I know it."

It was Thursday, the day before the Friday that I would be watched as I slept, by good ol' Dumbledore, and well, Karkaroff. I have to admit I am pretty nervous, I have been having this dream for the past two weeks and it wasn't getting any better. The worst part of it is…I don't know what's going to happen next, but by this dreadful feeling at the pit of my stomach I can tell, it's not going to be good. Right now it's early, but I mean early morning, and I was sitting in Viktor's room, _trying_ to tell him my theories on how I got landed here, and one of them was that I was left on his door step. Viktor was not listening to me though. Oh, no he was still lying in bed with his pillow over his head trying to ignore me.

'_Ugh, I've had enough of this._' I thought.

"Viktor, are you listening to me?" I yelled.

"Will you shut up? If you haven't noticed I'm trying to sleep." He yelled back, well, at least he tried; it sounded all muffled thanks to the pillow.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," I replied. He shot up and threw his pillow at me, which hit me square in the face.

"I said that if you could shut your trap because I was trying to sleep," He shot back.

"Yeah, well you're supposed to be my best friend which means, you have to help me out, which means, listening to my problems," I spat.

"You don't have any problems, besides the one you invented, where you insist that Professor Karkaroff isn't your father."

"He isn't!" I hissed angrily.

"I rest my case. All you are doing is making your life miserable."

"Too late," I whispered miserably.

"Hey, I heard that. C'mon Emily your life isn't that bad," He said, trying to cheer me up.

"How would you feel if your entire life was a lie?"

"I don't know, and neither do you because your life isn't a lie."

"Yes it is. Haven't you noticed that I have no characteristics Karkaroff has, for example; his hair is black, mine on the other hand, is dark brown, and have you _ever_ seen a woman with him?" There was a pause, while he thought back.

"No, but I did realize that you had no characteristics as he did."

"There you go, now it's my turn to rest my case."

"So, what if he isn't your father? Are you going to be like those other orphans and who go tracking down their real parents?" He questioned.

"No, of course not, why would I want to go looking for someone who didn't want me in the first place?"

That was kind of true, but I couldn't help but stop and ponder on who my real parents were. Were they still alive? Were they around here? What do they do or did they do? I was deep in thought when Viktor asked me if I could help him pack. I agreed. We finished around 7:30 in the morning; it was 6:34 when we had started. We got some breakfast, and said our goodbyes.

"I'll see you in two days." I said.

"Yeah, guess so." We hugged and I watched him leave. Now I was all by myself in this stupid castle, with no one but my so called _father_. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. The only good thing was that I can now lock my door.

I slowly walked to my room, but I heard some rustling coming from Karkaroff's office. I slightly opened the door and peered in. All I saw was him flipping through some papers from his desk. Then, he stopped, probably seeing something that interested him. It was an envelope, he held it in his hands for awhile, and then, he seemed to come out of a trance, and stuck it back into his desk and began his search once more. I walked to my room and closed my door.

I didn't know what to do for the remainder of the day, I just sort of slept. I was awoken, by a sudden noise coming from outside my door. I looked at the clock and it read 12:00 in the morning.

"Oh, Merlin you have to be kidding me." I slowly got up and opened my door, but to my surprise there was no one there. I kept hearing the noise, but it now sounded farther away. The stone floor was cold against my bare feet, but for some reason I didn't care, I just kept walking down the hall towards the noise. I stopped, and looked around. I was right outside Karkaroff's office. The knocking seemed to be coming from inside his office now. I opened the door and in a trance walked to his desk, which now was where the noise was coming from, but then as I got to the back and opened the first drawer, the noise stopped.

I looked into the drawer and all there was, was an envelope.

'_That's strange_,' I thought, '_there were a bunch of papers in here when Karkaroff was looking through it._'

I grabbed the small, blank envelope and held it at arms length. Nothing seemed to be special about it so I proceeded to take out the paper, slowly unfolded and began to read it:

'_Good day to you, sir. I bet you have guessed what is inside this strange package. It is my baby girl, I have named her Emily. Please take care of her, for I cannot, it was too dangerous to keep her with me. I beg you, sir. Don't let any harm come to her. I will come back someday to collect her.'_

I let the paper slip out of my hands and gracefully land on the floor at my feet.

"I _was_ left on his door step…I knew it." I whispered to myself. I looked back at the paper now on the ground, but there was something different, something that wasn't there before, there at the bottom of the page was more writing. I bent down and read the last bit: _'Oh and Happy 14__th__ Birthday, Emily. I love you.'_ I gasped. The ink was still wet. I dropped the paper again as if it had burned me.

"That wasn't there before." I whispered. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I put the letter back into the envelope and back into the drawer and ran out of his office. I was at my door when:

"Emily? What are you doing up?" I slowly turned around to face the man that had lied to me my whole life. What do I do? Do I tell him that I know? Yes, I should and I'll yell at him.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom." Yeah I sure told him. I walked back into my room, and thought, '_I can't sleep now. I have to tell Viktor, but I'll see him in two days I'll tell him then._'

As much as I tried I could not sleep it was useless. So instead, I walked around the castle, still thinking how that last bit had gotten there. '_Happy Birthday to me,_' I thought sadly and continued to walk.

"Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong," the grandfather clock in the library continued to say. I had wandered off to the library where I finally fell asleep, but it was now 10:00 in the morning.

'_Oh, Merlin, Dumbledore is supposed to arrive in 30 minutes.' _

I shot up from the couch and made a run for my room. When I arrived I got dressed into a black shirt, and blue jeans. I put on some white socks and black shoes, and ran to the Entrance Hall. Karkaroff was already there when I arrived, but there was still no sign of Dumbledore yet.

"Emily, where were you? I went to your room to wake you but you weren't there," Karkaroff said.

"Well…I couldn't sleep, so, I decided to walk around for a bit and ended up falling asleep in the library." I stopped myself from yelling, I knew it was useless. It wasn't long until Dumbledore arrived.

"DUMBLEDORE!!" Did I mention that I loved this man? He was the kindest, most warm hearted man I have ever met. He seemed to always be there when you needed him. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Albus." Karkaroff said.

"Igor." They both hugged and my father dragged him away, but not without a wink from Dumbledore as they descended up the staircase, no doubt going to his office. I had some lunch by myself as always. Even though my father was in the castle, it always seemed like I was by myself. I spent the whole day in the library reading on anything and everything, but soon the clock rung 9 times and I made my way to my room. When I got there inside were Dumbledore and Karkaroff setting up candles and my bed.

'_I guess they're getting ready.'_

My stomach started to squirm; Merlin knew what was going to happen to me tonight.

"Come Emily, don't be frightened," sounded the comforting and soft words of Dumbledore. I followed his instructions to lie down, on my overly stuffed bed. It was a lot more comfortable than most nights. "Now Emily, don't you worry me and your father will be right here making sure nothing happens to you, alright?" I just nodded my head. "Good, now, we're just going to be over here, but before we do," Dumbledore reached into his pocket and took out a flask of clear liquid, "I just need you to drink this, it will put you to sleep that's all." I took the flask and forced myself to drink all of the foul tasting substance.

"How long will…" My words drifted to silence and I fell into a heavy sleep. I was back in the old abandoned house. The room looked exactly the same, there was an armchair in front of a fireplace, and there was rat looking man kneeling to the armchair.

"Wormtail I believe our guest has arrived," hissed the man in the armchair. I walked backwards getting ready to run away when I was interrupted by the voice, the voice of the Dark Lord once more, "Get her!" he commanded and a man appeared in the doorway right in front of me and grabbed my left arm and said a spell. I felt a tingling sensation go up my arm and then throughout my whole body. I could here my father and Dumbledore yelling my name, but before I could do anything my eyes darted open and I was awake back in my room but I didn't have control of my body.

The man from my dream was controlling me. He rolled up my left sleeve, while saying: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He looked up at Dumbledore and Karkaroff, and I watched as their eyes went wide with horror. The man controlling me looked down at my arm, as if to let me see what was there. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but I couldn't do either. On my left arm was branded the mark, _his_ mark…the Dark Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

I had never cried for that long in my entire life. The man that had taken over me left me to my doom. My father, if I could even call him that, left the room right after, while Dumbledore held me in his arms. I thanked Dumbledore after he excused himself to speak with Karkaroff. I was left in my room for a long time before Dumbledore came in again, accompanied by Karkaroff.

"We have a plan," Dumbledore informed.

**VIKTOR'S POV**

It was Friday, the day of the Quidditch World Cup. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, I had always fantasized about me being in it, and now I was apart of it. I was looking around for Emily, but I couldn't find her. I mean, sure she was in a disguise but c'mon. I've known her since she was 8, how hard could it be?

Dumbledore had explained to me what had happened; I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She didn't deserve what happened to her, no one did. No one deserved the fait that she got especially her, and I'm not just saying that because she's like my sister, it's true. Getting the Dark Mark is a horrible fait. Dumbledore had also said that there would be Death Eaters here to watch the game, so, that's why Emily was now in a disguise. It's already been 30 minutes and the game was about to start and yet I still can't find her. This must be a pretty good cover up.

I saw Karkaroff, talking with a man with long blonde hair and very aristocratic features, next to him was a boy with short blonde hair and a pointed face like his father's, and one boy that stuck out and was next to Karkaroff. The boy seemed not to be paying much attention to the conversation at all. I wondered who he was, I sure had never seen him before, and I knew everyone Karkaroff did. The boy was looking around when he spotted me, he smiled.

'_Wait a minute I know that smile,' _I thought. The boy walked away from the small group and began to walk towards me. Finally when he arrived all he said was: "Hello Viktor."

**BACK TO EMILY'S POV**

I had just arrived at the stadium when my father stopped me to speak to his old 'friend' Lucius Malfoy, and his son. I was no where near the conversation I was too busy looking for Krum. Finally I spotted him looking around for someone. _'No doubt me,'_ I thought and smiled to myself. Viktor and I made eye contact and I grinned. I slowly made my way to him, trying not to make myself known to be leaving.

"Hello Viktor," I greeted when I finally reached him.

"Oh Merlin, Emily is that you?" Viktor said with a confused look.

"Shhhhh! Yes it's me, but here, I'm known as Joe, so yeah call me that."

"Oh right, Em-I mean Joe. How long ago did you get here?"

"Just like 15 minutes ago. Haven't been here for too long," From a distance a long whistle rang out. "I think you better get to your post Mr. Krum." With that said Viktor ran for the Entrance where he would enter along with the rest of the Bulgarian team.

The game was getting intense I wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone else; I stayed focused on the game and Viktor. I caught sight of one of the Irish Beaters getting positioned to hit one of the Bludgers, but then I realized who he was aiming at.

"Oh no, Viktor, look out!" I yelled as loud as I could, but I guess my loudest wasn't loud enough, because not even 5 minutes past when it collided with his face. There were gasps heard throughout the stadium. Then, it happened, both Seekers dived; they both have seen the Snitch. Both are neck and neck, the only problem was they were both falling towards the not so cushioned ground.

"They're going to hit the floor!" I overheard some boys screaming that were sitting in front of me.

"Not Krum look!" I returned my attention back to the game and indeed Lynch the Irish Seeker collided to the ground, while Viktor pulled himself back up and caught the Snitch. Cheers could be heard by the Bulgarian fans throughout the stands, but our celebration was short lived, when the score was announced BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170.

I was expecting that the Bulgarian team would be depressed, upset anything along the lines of that, but instead when me and Karkaroff arrived they seemed happy, victorious, especially Krum who came and hugged me.

"I did it, I did it! I caught the Snitch!" He yelled triumphantly. I smiled and we celebrated with the team for a short while. After, Viktor and I went back to his tent to get ready for bed. I had just taken off my jacket when we began to hear a lot of commotion outside. It sounded like the Irish were celebrating their victory just a tad over the top. Viktor and I just exchanged smiles and kept on getting dressed, but then we began to hear screams, terrified screams.

"You know what this is getting way out of hand. I'm going to see what's going o," he said.

"Alright, but Viktor be careful, it might be dangerous," I advised. He nodded in agreement and walked outside. My voice had completely changed and it was a bit disturbing. When I would hear myself talk it was creepy, but at least I could wear men clothing because now I had an excuse. I smiled to myself. I took off my shoes, and I heard Viktor screaming my name.

"Joe! JOE! Get out here!" I had no idea what was going on so I just walked to the front of the tent and was about to open it, when Viktor came barging in. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Emily, they're here, the Death Eaters are here." My eyes went wide. "C'mon we gotta get out of here, put your shoes back on, and get your jacket." Viktor went back outside to wait for me. I put my shoes on and my jacket. I quickly blew out the candle, which was our only source of light and left. Viktor wasn't there. I began to panic.

"RUN! They're coming!" Someone yelled at me.

'_Shoot, you don't need to tell me twice,'_ I thought and began to run like never before. I stopped to look at my surroundings to see if I recognized anyone, Viktor maybe. No there was no one, all there was, were tents on fire and people running around like headless chickens. I rolled my eyes. '_**You're**_ _panicking,'_ I thought. Then, I saw one of the boys that I had seen earlier, the one sitting in front of me in the stands. He had jet black hair, round glasses with the most incredible green eyes.

We made eye contact, but it was broken by someone yelling "They're here!" I looked towards the source of the noise, and I learned that it was coming from a woman and she was pointing in the direction in front of me. Indeed there they were, with their masks and the whole shebang. One of them seemed to have seen me and nudged the one next to them; they both looked at me and nodded. Before I knew it they were sending spells at me. I began to run looking for a place to hide.

All of a sudden I felt a numbing sensation take over my leg and I fell to the ground. I looked for something to hide me, and spotted a blanket about three feet away. I dragged myself to it and covered myself before someone could see me. I lifted the blanket a bit to see what was going on. A foot covered my vision; it was one of the Death Eaters. I held my breath while he looked around. Soon, we were joined by his friend.

"Did you find her?" The second one asked.

"No, but I did hit her with a stunning spell so she should be around here somewhere," the first one replied.

"Well, keep looking the Dark Lord insists we have her," they both left in search of, apparently me, somewhere else. When I was sure they were gone, I uncovered myself and began to limp the opposite way the Death Eaters went. I only got about 10 feet away when I collapsed. I couldn't go on, the spell seemed to be spreading throughout my body, and it wasn't just in my leg anymore. Then, as if on cue a hand grabbed my shoulder, and…BLACK OUT.

**VIKTOR'S POV**

I couldn't find Emily anywhere, I checked the tent but that was burned down. I was following a path when I found a figure sitting on the floor clutching their leg. No one else was around; most of the people were either dead, or just gone. I crept up to the person, who by the looks of it was male. _'Of course how could I be so stupid?'_ It was Emily, she seemed hurt. I grabbed her and she passed out in my arms. I apparated back to Durmstrang, where I knew Dumbledore and Karkaroff would be waiting. They were both in Karkaroff's office looking very worried well at least Dumbledore did. The sound of my arrival made them look up and an essence of relief filled the room. Dumbledore instructed me to lay Emily in her bed. Karkaroff might have not had a worried expression but he sure did look exhausted.

"Did she tell you anything?" Dumbledore asked, when he came out of Emily's room after making sure she had been restored to her rightful state.

"No, she passed out before she even knew it was me," I replied.

"How did she look when you found her?"

"Well, she looked like she was in pain, I only saw the back of her, but she was clutching her leg," I informed.

"I'm sorry Igor but there is nothing I can do until she wakes. All we can do now is…wait."

We sat in Karkaroff's office for what felt like a century, but really it was only 20 minutes when Emily came walking into Karkaroff's office looking extremely ill.

"Emily, please come sit over here." Dumbledore led Emily to a chair that was directly in front of the Karkaroff's desk where both Karkaroff and Dumbledore sat. "Emily I'm sure you're not in the mood to talk but we just need you to answer some questions. If you think you're up to it, you don't have to if you feel too ill."

"No, I'm fine." She whispered weakly.

**EMILY'S POV**

I woke up and I was back in my room and back in my own body. The only problem was I felt like shit. My leg was no longer numb, but I did feel ill. I'm guessing it was from all that running. I couldn't even get up, but I knew I had to. I got up slowly and began to walk towards Karkaroff's office. When I arrived I took a deep calming breath and pushed the door open. Inside I could see Viktor sitting in the back corner, Dumbledore and Karkaroff sitting behind the desk. Dumbledore got up and led me to a sit that was directly in front of the desk, and then sat back.

"Emily I'm sure you're not in the mood to talk but we just need you to answer some questions. If you think you're up to it, you don't have to if you feel too ill."

"No, I'm fine." My voice sounded low and raspy. Dumbledore nodded.

"All right then. What happened back there?"

"Viktor and I had just arrived back at the tent and we were getting ready for bed when both of us began to here a lot of commotion coming from outside, we thought it was the Irish celebrating their victory. Soon, we began to hear screaming and yelling. Viktor went outside to check it out. I didn't think much of it until I heard Viktor screaming my name and to get out of there. I was going to go see what was wrong when Viktor told me there were Death Eaters in the camp. I went back for just a second to grab my shoes and jacket, but when I went back outside I didn't see Viktor there. So, I ran to go look for him. I stopped at a small hill to look around see if I recognized anyone, that's when a Death Eater spotted me, and began to throw stunning spells at me. One hit me on the leg and I fell, there was a blanket a couple of feet away, so, I grabbed it and covered myself up. I heard two Death Eaters close by and one of them was the one who hit me. One of them asked if they had seen me, the other replied that I should be close by and they continued there search for…for me." Without me even noticing, tears were slowly streaming down my pale cheeks. "Dumbledore they knew I was there, how? I don't know, but they did." I added.

"Shhh, it's all right. You're safe now, and that's all that matters. For some reason you are very important to Voldemort, and we have to find the reason why," Dumbledore added before he excused me and Viktor. We went to my room and sat on my bed.

"Are you all right? You seem kind of ill." Viktor asked.

"I think it was from all the running." Viktor nodded in understanding. "I noticed my so called dad didn't seem very worried about me."

"Oh, please Emily, don't start," Viktor begged.

"What it's true. Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"I might have," He replied.

"See, and plus now I have proof he isn't my father."

"What?" Viktor asked, disbelieving.

"I found a letter in one of Karkaroff's drawers. It said for him to take care of me and to not let any harm come to me. It also said that he would come back for me someday."

"That's not funny Emily," Viktor replied with a serious look.

"I'm not trying to be. It's the truth, and tonight I'll prove it to you."

It was dark now and Dumbledore had left, saying that he would see me soon. Viktor and I were getting ready to sneak into Karkaroff's office to retrieve the letter. When all seemed still and quiet, we opened the door and made our ways to the office. I opened the door a bit and peeked inside, just to make sure Karkaroff wasn't in there. When it was safe to enter, I went to his desk and pulled out the letter, and threw it at Viktor. He looked at me puzzled for a bit, but opened it nonetheless. I watched as his eyes moved from right to left, my left to right, and watched as his eyes grew with shock. When he was done, all he did was stare at me, with what looked like pity.

"I swear to you Emily I had no idea," Viktor admitted.

"I know you didn't. I didn't expect you to," I answered him truthfully.

"I can't believe it. All this time…he's been lying."

"Probably; all the teachers know, they've just been instructed not to tell me," I said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, no big deal, I've wanted to prove this for a long time. Now that I have, I feel tired, so, I am going to bed, and I advise you do the same."

"Yes, mother," He teased.

"Just shut up and go."

"Oh, before I forget did Karkaroff or Dumbledore tell you anything about this year?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"You're kidding; we're leaving for Hogwarts next week, when all the students arrive."

"Why?"

"For the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he replied with a sly smile gracing his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: C'mon guys please REVIEW!!**

The days were passing slowly, and there was no reason for it. My clothes were already packed, and everything was packed away ready for the trip to Hogwarts. We were leaving tomorrow morning, and my things had been packed since the night Viktor had told me about the trip which was about four days ago. Viktor kept making fun of me for it, but honestly I couldn't wait until I was out of here and I didn't have to be alone in this castle anymore. The only person I could talk to was Viktor, and that wasn't much, and I couldn't wait to make actual girl friends, not just boys. It was ridiculous that I spent my whole life in a school for boys, but if fait hadn't brought me here, then where would I be? What would I be like?

"Emily, can you open the door?" Karkaroff asked from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I responded. I opened the door for him and he took one step in. Karkaroff and I had split more apart ever since that night, I didn't even bother calling him dad anymore, "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you were already packed," He answered not even looking me in the eye.

"I've been packed," I said.

"Good," He turned around and left. _'I swear I'm going to kill him.'_

The next morning I was woken up by Viktor telling me to get my things on the ship, and to get dressed. I did what I was told and got dressed quickly and put on a traditional black furry jacket. My stuff was taken down to the ship where it was stored with the rest of the stuff.

"RAISE ANCHOR, EVERYONE GET DOWN TO YOUR ROOMS!" A person yelled. I went down to my room and laid on my queen sized bed, and slept with my thoughts of adventure that awaited me at Hogwarts.

* * *

It had been two days, since we left Durmstrang and we were finally arriving at Hogwarts. I had spent all two days playing Exploding Snap with the boys, we had taken turns on whose room we would play in. It was very fun. I don't think you thought I had other friends did you, well, there's Viktor of course who is my best friend, Stephen, Michael, James, and Brendon. I was still asleep in my bed when I began to hear chuckling and laughing around me. _'What the hell?'_ I opened my eyes and was surrounded by the gang, just standing there laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Your father instructed us to tell you to get dressed," Stephen said between laughs.

"Ok and what is so funny about that?"

"Your father picked out your clothes," Brendon said laughing even harder.

"What?" I asked horrified and looked at what they were looking at and found a pair of tan baggy low pants, and a high top black blouse that was tight, sleeveless and cut off before it even got to my belly button. "Oh Merlin you have got to be kidding me," I said with pure disgust. The boys began to laugh again when they saw me with it on.

"Wow, Emily look at you," Micheal said before whistling.

"Put a sock in it." I said angrily, and sending him a glare that would frighten anyone, even the oldest and wisest man. We were told that the ship was rising up, so we all sat and held on to each other, and felt the sensation of being lifted. I looked out the window and I could see the bottom sea creatures leaving and the dark blue water began to turn lighter. We were finally out, and right away we were instructed to help 'bring in' the ship. We got on deck and began to fold in the sails, but not before we took a look at the castle.

It was beautiful, and it looked a lot more welcoming than Durmstrang I'll tell you that. I smiled and couldn't wait to get in there. We were finally getting off the ship, when we were joined by a giant man that introduced himself as 'Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts', and we were told to follow him up to the castle. I was in the front next to my 'father'.

"Hey Emily wait," I turned around and it was Viktor trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Me and the other students, made up a whole routine that we're going to do when we get in there, and we were wondering if you wanted to be apart of it?" He asked.

"Sure, what do I do?" I asked excitedly.

"We're going to make a circle around you, and we're going to be twirling our staffs. Then you come out and make a few flips here and there, you know improvise."

"Why is the circle around me?" I asked with a smile.

"Are you serious? Open your eyes Emily you are the only girl in Durmstrang. We're going to stick you out there, especially with an outfit like that on," He said while looking me up and down. I gasped and punched playfully on the arm.

"Kay, easy enough," I said thinking about it.

"Oh, wait, you know what would be cool, if you had your sweater on and then you take it off," He said smiling.

"Ew, are you kidding, that's all I want people thinking I'm a whore," I said disgusted.

"Oh c'mon, be a team sport, reveal you're a girl and be proud of it."

"Ugh, I hate when you use that against me," I said through gritted teeth.

"So, are you in?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm in," I said reluctantly.

"Cool," With that said he went and told Micheal and the rest. _'This is going to be fun,'_ I thought to myself. I continued to walk with Karkaroff all the way up to the castle and entered it. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful white marble tile.

Amazing, that was the only word to describe it. I was pulled back by Stephen, who put me in the middle of the circle that was already forming.

"When do we know to go in?" I asked Brendon who was right next me.

"They'll introduce us," He said.

"Welcome our proud friends from the north, Durmstrang!" I heard Dumbledore say. _'Oh, yeah, proud indeed, so proud that we had to make up this huge entrance,'_ I thought rolling my eyes. The boys at the front of the circle moved forward, as we did in the middle and the back. We stopped in the middle of the hall, and boys in front of bent down, and I took this as my cue to get out of middle, so, I put my hands on their backs and made a front flip over them. I walked forward towards Dumbledore, but before I did, I remembered what Viktor had suggested, _'oh to hell with it.'_ I twirled around and took off my jacket in the middle of it, and it disappeared. Gasps could be heard throughout the hall. I did one more flip, ended up right in front of Dumbledore, and did a nice low bow. He looked at me and smiled. He held his arms open and I didn't hesitate to take the welcoming gesture.

"Good to see you again," He whispered in my ear.

"It's good to see you too, and I hope this isn't too revealing," I said implicating what I was wearing.

"Actually I was going to say something about it, but I decided against it," He said chuckling a bit.

"Well, don't look at me my father suggested it," We pulled away, and he embraced my father. I was dismissed and went to sit with my fellow classmates at a table that had the emblem of a serpent on a flag over the table. I sat down between Viktor and Brendon, and was instantly flooded with questions.

"Why do you go to Durmstrang? I thought it was a school for boys," Some boy asked from across the table.

"How does it feel being the only girl?" a girl asked not too far down the table.

"Do you get a lot of boyfriends?" the girl next her asked.

"Why don't you all put a sock in it, and leave her alone, huh? How would you feel if you sat somewhere and you were overcome by questions by people you don't even know," said a boy that sat on the other side of Viktor, who seemed very familiar.

"Have we met before?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No, I don't think so I would've remembered. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way," He said.

'_Wait a minute, Malfoy. Oh shit.'_

"Uh, hi. I-I-I'm um Emily, Emily Karkaroff," I stuttered.

"Really, I thought Karkaroff had a son."

"Oh, um, he doesn't like to talk about me very much," I said nudging Viktor in the ribs signaling him to help me out.

"Ow, uh, yeah, he doesn't talk about her much," Viktor said. _'Merlin that really didn't help me much,'_ I thought rolling my eyes. So, I started to talk to Brendon instead. Toward the end of dinner Dumbledore stood up from his chair, preparing to give a speech.

"This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm sorry to say that only seventh years may submit their names in the Goblet of Fire," I looked at Viktor and smiled, Viktor returned it. I knew he was going to enter it, after all he did have the strengths, maybe not the brains, but he definitely had the strength. "Only three champions will be chosen, one from each school. The champions will be announced tomorrow night at dinner, so, I suggest you enter as quickly as possible." We were dismissed and we all went back to the ship to sleep. I was in my pajamas when there was a knock on my door; I got up and opened it to reveal Viktor and gang. I allowed them entry and they all sat in a circle some on my bed and some on the floor.

"So, Viktor, you planning on entering the tournament?" Micheal asked.

"Of course, does Viktor let any opportunity pass that lets him showoff?" Brendon interrupted. We all laughed because it was true, and Viktor knew it.

"Shut up, you're just jealous," Viktor argued. We all laughed and stayed up till midnight, when Karkaroff came in yelling at us for not sleeping. I fell asleep almost instantly, with the thoughts of tomorrow.

I woke up at 7:30 and got dressed in a pair of tan pants and a red shirt. I combed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I walked up to the castle by myself, and entered the Great Hall that was filled with students getting ready for their day of classes. I sat in the middle of the Slytherin table where I was joined shortly by Draco.

"Well good morning," He greeted.

"Good morning," I said, trying to get rid of him. He was a Death Eater's son and it was those kinds of people I was concentrating on avoiding.

"I can't help but feel a certain tension between us," He said.

"No kidding," I said sounding unconcerned.

"Oh, you're meaning there to be. Interesting, not trying to get rid of me are you?" He asked while taking a seat next me.

"Oh, no what gave you that idea?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're a pathetic, selfish, spoiled little pureblood, who doesn't give a spit about anyone else but them self," I said in one breathe throwing him a defiant look.

"Wow, you already think of me that way, do you? New record I just met you. Let me ask does this have anything to do with my father being a Death Eater and trying to capture you?" My eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, I know that was you at the Quidditch World Cup I just didn't want to say anything last night, just in case no one else knew."

"What do you want?" I asked a bit frightened.

"Nothing, just to tell you that I'm not my father; think about it." He got up and left. I felt horrible; I just called a guy that I didn't even know a pathetic, selfish, pig. He was right he wasn't his father maybe I should give him a chance. I sighed and left the Great Hall.

* * *

I entered the Great Hall that night ready to hear the three champions. I was sitting next to Viktor holding his hand for support.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore yelled. All of Durmstrang cheered as Viktor went up and was led to a room.

"The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!" We all cheered as a blonde girl got up and was also led to a same room.

"The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" Again cheers could be heard, when a very good looking boy got up and walked to the front. We made eye contact and he winked. I blushed a bit, but brushed it off, and paid attention to the Goblet that was turning red again.

"Wait a minute I thought there was only three champions?" I asked Brendon.

"There is," He said looking just as puzzled as everyone else did. Dumbledore caught the name and looked at it and read off:

"Harry Potter." I watched as a boy got up and was led to the back room. _'Harry Potter? The boy's my age,'_ I thought outraged. The boy looked pretty scared though, even a good actor couldn't pull this one off. I waited outside the room for Viktor, but he wasn't the first one out, it was that cute Cedric guy.

"Hi," he said walking towards me.

"Hi, what's going on in there? Are they going to let him compete?" I asked him.

"It seems like it, poor kid, he looked terrified," He said.

"I know didn't he, I think there's more to this then we can see. All well, thanks."

"No problem goodnight," He said with a smile.

"Goodnight," I smiled back.

* * *

Later that night, Dumbledore was having a talk with Karkaroff on what his opinion was.

"I think the boy was just playing a childish prank," Karkaroff said.

"Maybe, but Potter wouldn't do that. I don't see how he would be able to get by the charms placed on the goblet." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, Dumbledore you're too soft, and too thick headed you can't possibly think that this was an accident?"

"I think Dumbledore's right," I said putting in my opinion.

"Oh you do, do you?" Karkaroff asked.

"Well, yeah, didn't you see how terrified the boy looked, I mean wouldn't a boy his age want the glory. Harry has gotten so much publicity _and_ enough glory in the past and he has never even wanted it in the first place. No, I think Voldemort might have a say in this."

"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not too sure yet, but mark my words whoever put Harry's name in the Goblet is not his friend," I went down to my bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard what sounded like pebbles being thrown at my window.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG!! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You don't know how happy they make me. Any way please keep them coming. Thank you and as a result I'm updating before I have to go to school. Lol. I wrote some short responses for those who did review and asked questions.**

**Chocofrolicangel****: It does go into later years but something happens to Emily which I can't reveal as of right now but keep reading. You'll understand. Oh and Emily is kind of undefined it's just who she is and since we still don't know her secret, I just write her that way. **

I peeked out my window to find the source of the sound. What I saw stunned me?

"Draco? What are you doing here? And why are you throwing rocks at my window?" I asked my face showing just how puzzled I was.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a night stroll," He replied suggestively gesturing to the surroundings.

"To where," I asked suspiciously.

"Come on down here and you'll find out," He said a smirk firmly in place. I looked at my clock which read 11:30 and sighed.

"This better be good," I yelled back and put on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, black shoes, and a black sweater. _'Just to blend in with the surroundings,'_ I thought. I quietly opened my door and climbed the stairs up to the deck, making sure not to wake anyone. I stepped out the wooden door and into the cold crispy night. I slowly let down the wooden planks and walked off away from the boat. I then spotted Malfoy with his back towards me looking transfixed up at the bright stars.

"Okay Malfoy, you got me out of bed, now what?" I said impatiently.

"No need to have an attitude Emily. I just wanted to show you something that I know is going to interest you and our friend Viktor," Malfoy stated.

"What does Viktor have to do with this?" I asked.

"No more questions just come and you'll find out," he turned on his heel away from me and began to walk towards…_'The Forbidden Forest?!'_ I thought panicking in my mind. I ran in front of him and blocked his way so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Are you going to the Forbidden Forest?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," was all he said and tried to get around me, but did not succeed.

"You can't go in there it's called 'The Forbidden Forest' for a reason," I said, trying to talk him out of it.

"Aww, it's sweet that you care, but I'm not the only one going in," he said looking at me expectantly.

"Wait, I'm not going in there if that's what you're trying to get at," I said stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon," he stated and grabbed my hand, holding it comfortingly, "Don't worry I'll be right there with you," and for some reason his words did comfort me so I let him lead me to the Forbidden Forest. The forest, I will have to admit, looks a lot scarier at night than during the day, but I guess it really made no difference, day or night, since the light was blocked off by the clustered trees.

It felt like we had been walking for ages before we began to feel heat, and there was light. When we got closer I noticed it was fire, and there was a clearing but Malfoy insisted that we stay behind a bush. It wasn't until the smoke and fire evaporated when I realized what I was seeing. Before me, in a cage, was a Hungarian Horntail. I had never seen one so close before, and I have to admit it was pretty damn cool.

"Malfoy is that a…?" I asked not being able to finish my statement.

"Yup," he said also looking at them in awe.

"I can't believe it. This is amazing. Can I get a closer look, please?" I begged.

"I don't think that would be a good idea look," he said staring off into the forest in front of us. There stood Hagrid and Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, looking at the dragons also.

"What are they doing here? Those cheaters," I hissed so only Malfoy could hear.

"Hey, were kind of cheating too you know. Don't tell me you're not going to tell Viktor about this?" He whispered. _'Damn, he does have a point.'_ I looked back and now Harry Potter stood right next to Hagrid looking horrified at the dragons.

"Where did he come from?" I whispered to Malfoy.

"I don't know but I think that's our cue to go, c'mon." He grabbed my hand once more and led me out of the forest. We walked quietly back to the ship, where we said our goodnights.

"Well, thank you Malfoy, I had a good time," I said.

"You're welcome and so did I," he said, smirking.

"Um, I guess I should go," I said gesturing to the ship.

"Yeah, don't want people noticing that you're gone."

"Yeah, goodnight…_Draco,_" I slid my hand out from his and walked back to the loading board. I looked back one last time, and Draco also turned around and we both waved.

I woke up the next morning to chuckles all around me.

"Shhh! I think she's waking up," I heard Stephen say. I opened my eyes and saw the whole gang standing around my bed laughing about something.

"Hmm, I wonder, where you were last night," James said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to play it off.

"Oh c'mon Emily we all heard you last night, where were you?" Brendon asked.

"I was…I went out with Draco Malfoy for a walk that's all." I said quickly.

"Oooo! Emily's got a boyfriend, Emily's got a boyfriend." They all chanted.

"Shut up, I do not; the only reason why I went was because he was going to show me something that had to do with the first task."

"What?! Well, don't stay quiet girl tell." Viktor commanded.

"I don't know. You guys were pretty mean to me a second ago," I said teasingly.

"I'm sorry now tell!" Viktor apologized. I rolled my eyes, but still continued.

"Ok, I have one word for you…Dragons."

**VIKTOR'S POV**

It was the day of the first task and I was nervous as hell. I looked around, but was told to go down to the Champion's tent, where I was to wait until it was my turn. I was making my way down when I heard someone calling my name I turned around and it turned out to be that Malfoy kid. I smiled to myself remembering this morning.

"Viktor, do you know where Emily is?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, I think she's still back at the ship. I'm sure she'll be here soon though," I walked away and made it to the tent.

**EMILY'S POV**

I lied in bed just thinking, the cheers could be heard from the arena. I really had no desire on going, when I was around those people I felt like an outcast, like I didn't belong, but what else is new. Except, with that Malfoy kid, why did he turn up in my life? What purpose does he have? I looked out my window and could see the wings of a dragon.

'_It's not like I have a choice.'_

I got up and put on some shoes, jeans, and a white button up shirt and made my way to the arena. When I arrived I noticed a man standing in the corner, he looked out of place and when he looked up he had a glass eye that just swirled around in his eye socket. It was disgusting looking really. He looked strange yet something inside me said that I had seen him somewhere.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden loud cheers from the audience. I was at the top level and I looked over the edge to see a frightened looking Harry. He stood there looking around checking that the coast was clear. When he didn't see anything he began to tip toe his way to the Golden Egg, which he had to retrieve in order to complete the task. What he didn't realize was that the Dragon was hunched over just waiting for the perfect time to strike, and when the opportune moment presented itself it did strike.

Harry was thrown back by the dragon's claw, and hit his back against a rock. He got up and began to run apparently trying to think of his next move. Boos and yes' could be heard throughout the audience. Before anything could be noticed a Firebolt broom came out of nowhere zooming towards Harry. Soon, both Harry and the Dragon were flying in the air. The breaking of a chain could be heard as Harry made his first attempt in catching the egg but missed by only mere inches. Then they were gone, the dragon had released himself from the chain that was holding him down.

Gasps could be heard in the audience even I let one out. Harry and the dragon were now battling around the school grounds. I looked at the faces of the audience. One's looked horrified while others looked amused. I was on the horrified side, but I noticed Malfoy and his friends laughing and imitating his effort at trying to get the egg. I got annoyed and made my way towards him and pushed him back into his seat.

"I don't see you out there battling a killer dragon!" I yelled, turned away and walked back to the top level, receiving smirks from the Gryffindors as I passed. Some boys can be so immature sometimes. I didn't even turn around when I heard my name being called over the audience. About 30 minutes have past and still no sign of Harry, I could see some shadows around Hogwarts which is a good sign. It meant that Harry was still alive, but all confidence was lost the next second.

Harry came back speeding towards the arena with the dragon at his heels. Then no one saw what happened but whatever it was, it sent Harry spiraling towards the ground and out of sight. He was gone. It seemed that everyone was holding their breath waiting for the champion to appear. Ten seconds past then 30, then a minute…"C'mon Harry, c'mon." I prayed in my mind closing my eyes tightly. When I reopened them, a figure raised from the dark depths, and came flying back towards us…it was Harry. An explosion of cheers irrupted form the crowd, Harry survived and had gotten the Golden Egg that held a clue to the next task.

The next morning I came walking out of the Great Hall stuffed from breakfast and on my way to the ship when I was stopped by a person calling my name. I spun around and found myself face to face with the one and only Harry Potter.

"Hi, Emily right?" He asked feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't remember my name.

"Uh, yeah that's me," I replied.

"Good, hi I'm Harry," he said, holding his hand out and introducing himself.

"Hi, Harry nice to meet you and might I say what a spectacular performance you gave yesterday." I complimented, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Oh, thanks that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. My friends were in the audience and saw what you did to Malfoy yesterday and I just wanted to thank you for that."

"No problem, he can be so thick headed sometimes," I admitted.

"Sometimes," he asked making us both laugh. "Well, hey listen it was great meeting you and I hope we can talk again soon." He said.

"Me too," Harry walked away towards a boy with strikingly rocket red hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair. I continued to make my way back to the ship. A good three weeks had passed and the friendship between Harry and I grew incredibly fast. Ron and Hermione, the two friends that I saw him with, were warming up to me too. It was really fun with them they treated me no differently than they would treat another fellow Gryffindor. The only person that wasn't very happy about my new friends was Draco.

"What's the big deal of me having friends?" I asked, angrily.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with that, it's just the people you chose to become friends with," He replied back with just as much anger.

"You are so immature you know that, they're just people Draco."

"Wrong Emily, they're not just people one is a mud-blood lover, the other is a mud-blood and the other is a blood traitor."

"I give up there is just no hope in changing you," I turned around to walk away but Draco grabbed my arm before I even took one step away from him.

"Emily don't, please. I'm sorry, okay. I just can't get over the fact that…"

"I'm not giving you my full attention," I finished for him making him sigh and cringe.

"Well, yeah," He answered looking down ashamed of his jealousy.

"Draco, that's really sweet that you care but you have to understand that I can make friends with anyone I may please. No matter what blood they are," I said. Draco didn't argue anymore with me he accepted my decision and still talked to me. News had gotten out that there was going to be a Yule Ball, girls were talking about it all over the place, and personally it was getting pretty annoying. To make matters worse I was becoming Viktor's little personal owl. He would ask me about Hermione and if I could ask her questions and things like that but it just got so out of hand that I accidentally blew up in his face.

"Look Viktor if you are so interested in Hermione why not ask her to the Ball, huh?" I yelled.

"I was going to," He said a bit put off.

"Oh," I said guilt settling in at my comment, "then why are you having me follow her around to see what she's interested in and all that jazz?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask her the right way, you know?"

"Aww, Viktor you have a crush on a girl, this is so great," I started to speak comforting words to Viktor to give him the guts to ask Hermione to the Ball. By the end of the day he was ready to do it. It was dinner and I told Hermione if she could step outside with me for a moment she agreed and excused herself from Ron and Harry. I led her outside where Viktor was standing ready and confident. Hermione looked a bit puzzled but brushed it off. I gave Viktor a thumb up and left them alone.

Everyone seemed to have someone in mind but me. Well, I was hoping for Draco to ask me but it didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon. Suddenly, it happened I was sitting by the lake throwing rocks when I heard someone clear their throat apparently trying to get my attention. When I turned around Cedric was standing there.

"Hey Cedric what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much I just wanted to know if you…wanted to go to the, you know the…Yule Ball…with me?" He asked a bit nervous. It was really sweet but I was waiting for someone else to ask me, but it didn't seem like they were going to ask me any time soon but…oh, man what am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming. This one is the Yule Ball.**

I stood standing there with my mouth moving yet no sounds came out. Cedric was just standing there in front of me waiting for my answer which I couldn't give him. I had to think and fast. What if Draco is just waiting for the perfect time? What if he doesn't feel that way about me? What if he wants to yet he can't for some unknown reason? What if…What am I doing there are always going to be what if's in situations like this. I just have to follow my conscience and deal with the consequences later, but right now my conscience is telling me if Draco doesn't ask me then I don't want to go to the stupid Yule Ball.

"Listen Cedric I'm sorry but I'm sort of hoping that someone else will ask me," I said apologetically.

"Oh…um…er, that's fine, I guess I'll see you around," He said looking a bit disappointed. He turned away and walked back up to the castle. I couldn't help but feel that maybe I shouldn't have followed my judgment. That thought quickly dissolved when I heard someone begin to talk to me.

"Waiting for someone else, huh? And whom may I ask is the lucky guy?" I spun around to face the one boy that has been haunting my thoughts.

"Yes, Draco, as a matter of fact I am waiting for someone else, but I'm not telling you who, he should know," I said.

"What if he doesn't?" He asked.

"Then he is an idiot and I will go marching up to the castle and beg Cedric for forgiveness, and explain that I was delusional and didn't know what I was saying."

"Ok, well can I ask you something then?"

"I suppose," I replied faking to care less on what he had to ask.

"Would you give me the honor of going to the Yule Ball with me?" He said casually.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love if you would go with me," he said sincerely.

"Then yes, I accept your invitation." I said trying to contain myself.

"Good, are we done acting all formal because it's really starting to get on my nerves?" He chuckled as I giggled.

"Yeah, we're done."

As the days passed, Draco and I got closer and closer thanks to his expression of his feelings for me. It was obvious apparently, according to Viktor who said that he saw it coming from the beginning. I just laughed; I mean c'mon he's not the smartest guy in the world. Draco was taking me around the grounds one Saturday afternoon when the subject of the Yule Ball came up.

"You will not believe what they're making us go through: getting waltzing lessons, having to supposedly practice, it's absolutely ridiculous." I laughed and he stared at me amused. "What, may I ask Ms. Karkaroff, is so funny?"

"You swear that having dancing lessons is the most horrible thing in the world. You're so dramatic, and you boys complain about us," I chuckled as his face went from amused to fake anger.

"Well, if you think that is funny then you'll love this," before I knew what was happening Draco grabbed me by the arm and tackled me down and began to tickle me nonstop.

"Draco no…don't…no stop!" I gasped trying to grab his arms and make him stop.

"Now are you going to apologize?" He asked.

"For…what?! I really didn't…do anything," I said trying to push him away.

"You practically said I was a whiner," he said in mock resentment ignoring my attempts to get him off.

"Only because you are!" I shouted. Finally, after laying there next to the lake and reluctantly apologizing, Draco helped me up and headed back to the castle. The Ball was slowly approaching and I still hadn't gotten my dress. I went to talk to Harry and agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him, Ron and Hermione. Draco wasn't too happy about the idea but he let me go anyway after telling him that I was going to get my dress and I wanted it to be a surprise. Only half of that was true. I wanted to hang out with Harry and his friends I don't know they seemed cool to me.

"Wow." I said in awe as we arrived in Hogsmeade. The village was so colorful and alive with people. It was one of the most beautiful places I had seen yet.

"Yeah, it's pretty great isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Pretty great? It's beautiful here," Harry smiled at my answer and led me to a dress store. I looked around looking for the perfect dress but nothing seemed to draw my attention. Soon, Harry suggested we go to a different place.

"We don't want to spend the entire time here," He said. We began to walk up the street a little more when I spotted something in a store at the front window. I slowly made my way towards it and realized what it was. It was a floor length, purple dress with a low cut back, spaghetti straps and gloves. It was the most gorgeous dress ever; I quickly went into the store and tried it on. I looked into the mirror and there I was wearing this gorgeous dress, it looked perfect.

"I'm totally buying this," I went to the counter and bought the dress. When I went outside I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione waiting for me outside. "I bought my dress so we can go now."

"Ok, we were about to go in there and get you, what took you so long? Admiring yourself?" Harry chuckled.

"Oh ha, ha, ha," I said squinting my eyes in false anger as Harry continued to laugh. As we went back to the castle we passed by the Dark Forest and thoughts of the first night I went with Draco came flooding into my mind. I laughed to myself and the thoughts were replaced with fantasies about the Yule Ball with Draco.

The night of the Yule Ball finally arrived and I was still in the boat when everyone had left about 20 minutes ago. Viktor had barely come to wake me up 10 minutes ago, but instead of staying here and helping me he decided to leave and not even bother. I was putting my hair up when I heard someone outside my window. I didn't even bother looking I needed to get down there and fast. I didn't want Draco to think I didn't like him; on the contrary, I have gotten quite fond of him. I had finally finished getting ready and was making my way to the Great Hall while trying to put on my shoes when I heard people talking. I didn't want to seem nosey so I just got a bit closer but far enough so they couldn't see me. I peeked around one of the pillars and saw my father and Professor Snape. Snape seemed to be keeping an eye on students that snuck out to do…well… what us teens like to do. I laughed to myself imagining two students getting caught by Snape snogging behind some pillar or within some shadowy place. My father, on the other hand, had no business being out here.

"You know very well what this means Snape," my father whispered to Snape sounding mad but trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Snape calmly answered back, but abruptly stopped and looked at a carriage and stepped towards it while saying, "Lumos!" He swung the door open to find two students snogging. Snape pulled them out and took points away from both of their houses which I think was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I would've started laughing if my father hadn't started looking around in search if anyone else was around.

I silently moved a bit more to see better, but instead I tripped on my dress and gasped when my hands touched the stone floor. I didn't fully touch the ground my hands caught me. I lifted myself up little by little not wanting Snape or Karkaroff to see me. I looked up and saw my father grab Snape's arm.

"You don't want to believe it, but you know what's coming. You're scared," My father stated his accent heavy.

"I don't have anything to be scared of Karkaroff I don't know if I can say the same for you," Snape fired back. I decided to make my presence known to save Snape from anymore threats. I cleared my throat and both heads turned towards me.

"Good evening, Ms. Karkaroff," Snape greeted. My father just turned away and walked off.

"Good evening to you too, Professor Snape," I greeted back and walked into the Great Hall, but when I entered I had to look around in order to confirm that this was indeed the Great Hall. It was…ice, literally. Everything was silver and ice, I had never seen something so beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by someone putting their hands over my eyes.

"Hey…what the…who is this?" I stuttered.

"Guess who," the person whispered into my ear.

"Oh Merlin, Draco could you take your hands off of my eyes, please?" I sighed.

"Nice to see you too," Draco said when I turned around his eye brows furrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just a bit angry right now," I said thinking back to what I stumbled upon outside.

"Well, let me cheer you up," Draco said taking hold of my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put his right hand on my hip and held my right hand with his left, while my left hand went on his shoulder. We began to dance over the dance floor, I have to admit Draco isn't the most graceful dancer but as I looked around a lot of guys weren't. I laughed to myself and just kept dancing with Draco. It was the fifth song we had danced to, when Professor Flitwick came out from behind a curtain and began to speak.

"Excuse me students, it is my honor to introduce…well…the band that doesn't need any introduction," he flicked his wand and curtains opened and out came a very good looking rock band. It was 'The Weird Sisters'. I loved this band. I saw Viktor and Hermione dancing along and pulled Draco over to them.

"Well, Viktor you sure look like you're having fun!" I shouted over the rest of the noise.

"Yeah, I sure am. Oh, Emily you know Hermione right?" Viktor asked pointing to her.

"Oh yeah, we've met, hi Hermione, and Viktor I'm sure you've met Draco," I said introducing Draco.

"Yes, I have good evening Draco," Viktor greeted.

"Evening Viktor," Draco greeted back.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we need to get some drinks," Viktor excused himself and led Hermione away from all the chaos.

"Are you having fun?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered with a wide smile.

"Good, I'm glad," he said sincerely kissing the back of my hand. We danced along to the songs the band played mainly rock songs but then as their last song they played a slow song called 'Magic Works'.

_**This one's going out to all the lovers out there. **_

_**Hold each other tight and keep each other warm.**_

_**And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
So,  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes  
And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes  
And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance. **_

Draco looked into my eyes and with out warning, he leaned down until my lips touched his in a warm loving kiss. His lips were warm and surprisingly smooth it was perfect, but of course all perfect things must end. He pulled away and smiled.

"That was great," He said a sheepish smile creeping onto his face.

"It was," I said more gawkily than I intended. Draco walked me back to the boat.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said not quite letting go of my hand.

"I guess so," I replied hoping that my wanting for another kiss didn't show.

"Hey, Emily can I ask you something?" Draco said looking around nervously.

"Sure go ahead," I said smiling.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Really?! I mean, yeah, I'd love to be." My smile deepening.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaning down once more and gave me a kiss goodnight. When we pulled away we smiled at each other and he walked away. I squealed, ran to my room on the boat and flung myself onto the bed. I sighed in content.

"This has been the greatest night of my life," I said to myself and soon after I was asleep, replaying the nights events.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. **

The day of the second task was approaching pretty quickly, and by what I knew, Harry still hadn't even tried to crack the clue yet. Hermione and I were talking about it in the morning in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"It really seems that Harry hasn't even tried to find out the clue," said Hermione angered by Harry's foolishness.

"I don't think Harry hasn't tried, Hermione, I just think he's been preoccupied. I mean with his dreams, his love life going down the drain and everything else," I said remembering Cho.

"I guess you're right, but I still think I'll talk to him about it. Maybe he'll wake up," she said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall in search of Harry.

I was walking down the lawns of Hogwarts, it was a beautiful night. Nothing much had happened today now that I thought about it. I hadn't talked to Viktor ever since the night of the Yule Ball. He had shut himself in his room for about a week only coming out for meals. I'm starting to get worried about him. What was he doing in there?

"Emily! Emily! Wait up!"

'_Speak of the Devil,'_ I thought to myself with a smile. I turned around to see Viktor running towards me with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, hello there stranger," I greeted.

"I cracked it!" He yelled happily pulling me into a hug.

"What, my back?" I asked, not being able to breath and a pain going up my back.

"I cracked it! I figured out the clue!"

"You did?" I asked puzzled, I mean again Viktor isn't too smart. This was definitely a huge achievement. "Oh, Viktor I'm so happy for you. So, what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?" He asked looking dumbfounded.

"What is the next task going to be?"

"Oh, I don't know I just figured out how the egg could be understood. I don't know what the Hell the stupid riddle is supposed to mean."

"You mean to tell me that you spent about eight days in your room and all you found out was how to make the egg talk?" I said slowly.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" He said. I sighed.

"Oh, Viktor honey, thank God for your good looks. C'mon let's go crack this code."

It didn't take that long for us, which in translation means me, to figure out the riddle. It was actually pretty self explanatory.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour—the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." __**(Quoted from the fourth Harry Potter book)**_**  
**  
"Wow, this challenge really isn't going to be that hard to do. Well, compared to the first task," I said resurfacing from the bath tub, after listening to the clue.

"Why? What does it say?" Viktor asked looking a bit frantic.

"Basically, you're going to have to face mermaids. Supposedly, according to this, something very precious to you is going to be taken away, and you'll have to go under some body of water around here and retrieve it, in an hour."

"Wait, be under water for an hour?" Viktor asked exasperatedly.

"Yup that seems to be the only real challenge, besides the creatures that will probably be under water," I said.

"How am I going to be under water for an hour?" Viktor asked looking at me for some kind of suggestion.

"Maybe we should ask Karkaroff, he might be able to help."

It had taken Karkaroff several hours to make a potion for Viktor that would be able to transform him into a shark for approximately an hour. I told Viktor not to rely on it, but Karkaroff insisted for Viktor to use it. It was the day of the second task and I was looking everywhere for Harry. _'__There he is,'_ I thought as I spotted him with that kid Neville Longbottom, he looked anxious and was going towards the boats that took people to the little islands where the audience was to watch from.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" I yelled trying to get his attention. Finally after yelling it about five more times he turned around and stopped for me to catch up. "Merlin, you're deaf, has anyone ever told you that?" I said after catching up to him.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." He said looking down at his hand which held what looked like to be seaweed.

"Ah, Gillyweed, why didn't I think of that?" I asked more to myself feeling really stupid now.

"Then it will work?" Harry asked looking hopeful.

"Sorry, Harry I'm not sure. I mean, it's usually used in fresh water."

"Great that's what Neville said," he said grimly.

"Well, good luck Harry, you take care you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry replied while climbing into a boat with Neville and a few more other kids.

"What were you doing talking to Potter?" I spun around to face Draco, staring coldly at Harry as the boat rowed away.

"Oh, get over it and let's get into a boat, I want to get a clear view of everything," I said, grabbing Draco by the collar and pulling him into a boat that was next to me.

As we got closer we began to hear Dumbledore's booming voice signaling that the tournament was about to start. When Draco and I had finally arrived, there were people trying to push themselves closer to the champions, but I was smarter and pulled Draco to the second floor of the building, and got a pretty good view of all four champions getting into their positions. The man with the cannon that was going to signal the start of the challenge was about to light the cannon. I looked down at Harry and realized he still hadn't taken the Gillyweed.

"Harry, eat the Gillyweed!" I yelled as loud as I could, the only response that I got was a look from that Professor Moody guy who later looked at Harry, and whispered something to him. Harry then stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and began to chew it and finally swallow it. He began to jolt and jump around. Then, the signal went off and three champions jumped off the deck and into the water. Harry was still struggling to eat the Gillyweed when Moody pushed him into the lake. _'C'mon Harry swim.'_ Time seemed to freeze as everyone starred at the spot Harry had just fallen into, and then a splash was heard and out came Harry who then dived back into the water. The crowd cheered.

A couple of minutes later people began to talk amongst themselves when another splash was heard but this time it wasn't Harry it was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, who was pulled back on deck and taken out of the task. _'__I sure hope you're alright Harry.'_ Later, another person was out of the water and pulled onto the deck, it was Cedric Diggory who was dragging Cho Chang along with him. _'__Viktor, Harry where are you?'_ As if being answered Viktor came out of the water holding Hermione. I sighed in relief but still there was no sign of Harry anywhere and there was only one minute and 25 seconds left of the tournament.

Then, two bodies came out of the water, but neither of them was Harry, it was Fleur's little sister and Ron, who most likely had been Harry's treasure, but where was Harry? Now there was only seven seconds left, six, five, four, three, two…there was an explosion from the water and a body landed with a thud on the deck. It was Harry who was holding wounds all over his body. I sighed in relief and ran down the stairs, up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"You gave me a right good scare there, mate," I said holding him.

"Ha, imagine how I feel," he said struggling to breathe and keep warm. I smiled in relief that he was truly ok and gave him another hug.

"FOR MR. POTTER'S EXTREME COURAGE OF PICKING UP NOT ONLY HIS OWN TREASURE BUT SOMEONE ELSE'S WE AWARD HIM SECOND PLACE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"Harry you got second place," I said giving him yet another hug.

When we got back to shore, Harry was pulled away by Barty Crouch who began to speak to Harry about what a good show he had put on today. I followed a little behind, when Moody came out of nowhere and interrupted their conversation.

"Trying to recruit Harry in some Ministry job Crouch? I don't think Harry is interested," Moody said, but this time Moody did something that was eerily familiar. He twitched, I mean he literally twitched. His tongue licked his lips, and by the look on Mr. Crouch's face he seemed to know it too, but I couldn't put my foot on it. Mr. Crouch then walked away from both Harry and Moody and passed me. Crouch and I were thinking the same thing; _'__there is something not right about this guy.'_ I turned around and walked away while Harry continued to talk to Moody and Moody took another swig from his flask.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

"Believe me Harry, there's just something odd about that man," I said to Harry during lunch. It had been about two weeks since the second task, and the third and final task was coming up in three days.

"Well, duh Emily. His name is Mad-Eye Moody," Harry said lightheartedly. Harry and I had been conversing about Moody and my suspicions towards him.

"Harry! This is not the time to be sarcastic, alright? I'm telling you, that man gives me the creeps, as he gives to many others. How can you be sure that he can be trusted?" I asked pleadingly trying to convince him that Moody wasn't the good guy Harry has come to believe.

"Look, Emily, that man has helped me through this competition the entire way. He's the reason why I'm still in the competition or even alive for that matter," he said taking a bite of his pancake.

"That's just the thing though, how do you know it's for a good reason?" Harry looked hurt for a few seconds, but it was taken over by a look of anger.

"Not everyone that I meet wants to kill me!" Harry yelled, and stormed out of the Great Hall. I couldn't let him leave like that so I got up and ran after him. I saw him turn the corner into an empty corridor where I cornered him.

"Harry look, I didn't mean it like that, okay?" I said, but Harry looked away trying not to look me in the eye. I sighed but continued, "Harry, have you even thought back to the night your name was pulled out of the Goblet? Have you even wondered who had put your name in the Goblet?"

"Of course I have. There's just no person I could think of, besides Voldemort, who would—"

"Exactly Harry," I interrupted, "that is exactly my point. Whoever put your name in that Goblet is not a friend to you Harry. People have died in this tournament. You are the few that have actually survived this far. Now do you get what I'm saying? Allowing you to participate in this tournament is risky enough, but adding a lunatic, who has been trying to kill you for 14 years, rising to power again, is making things worse."

"'Rising to power again'? What are you talking about?"

"I over heard my father and Snape talking outside the night of the Yule Ball. They were discussing Voldemort, and the Dark Mark. Why do you think the Death Eaters are coming out in public again? No Death Eater, not one, had been seen since, well, since before you were born Harry, since the first down fall of the Dark Lord," I explained. Harry seemed to finally understand, but still wasn't convinced that Moody could be possibly behind it.

"You think he's a spy, don't you? How could he be? He was, after all, an auror, how could he all of a sudden become bad. His entire life was devoted to capturing and destroying all evil," He argued not believing Emily for a second.

"You have learned about the Unforgivable Curses haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" He said looking confused.

"Harry think about it, isn't there a spell that could be used to control people's minds?" Harry still didn't seem convinced. "Harry just promise you'll be careful when you're around him, alright?"

"I promise."

"Good, now I got to go I'm supposed to meet Draco outside for a surprise," I said and hugged him, he embraced me back.

"Thanks for your concern; you're a real good friend."

"No problem. Bye," I turned around and walked away towards the Entrance Hall where I was to meet Draco. I looked around but there was no sign of Draco, then my eyesight was covered by a pair of hands. "Hello Draco."

"How'd you know it was me?" He said while spinning me around so I would be face to face with him.

"You're the only person I know who would do that," I said before he chuckled.

"Good then I am the only one who's touched you."

"Now I didn't say that," I said jokingly but apparently my humor was not noticed for Draco looked murderously towards Harry who was going up the stairs, no doubt to the Gryffindor common room.

"It was him wasn't it?" He said pointing an accused finger.

"Draco, calm down, Merlin I was kidding," Draco looked a bit flushed but quickly gained his smug composer. "So, where are you taking me?"

"To a little place that only I know about." He said looking proud.

"Okay and where would this mysterious place be, may I ask?"

"The spot is in the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh, why didn't I see that coming?" Draco grabbed my hand and led me towards the forest.

"Now close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"C'mon, don't you trust me?" I stared into Draco's silvery blue eyes.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't trust the forest." Draco laughed.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

"Fine," I said giving in and letting Draco begin to guide me through the forest only occasionally stopping to tell me to step over an obstacle like a rock or branch that was lying on the floor. Finally what seemed to be hours we had arrived at the spot.

"We're here; now don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

"Okay," I waited for five minutes, before I felt Draco's arms wrap around me once again.

"Open them." I opened my eyes and gasped. We were still in the Forbidden Forest, I think, but we were in a different part of it. This part was sunny and full of life. There were purple flowers, rose bushes, daisies, all kinds of flowers, and a beautiful stream with a small waterfall. The scene was breath taking.

"Draco…how?" I was speechless.

"I stumbled upon it my first year here, when I was serving detention with that half giant Hagrid," he said with distaste.

"He's half giant?" I asked shocked. He had seemed so nice to be half giant.

"Oh c'mon you never noticed. He has the worst temper during his Care of Magical Creatures classes and he shows us the most dangerous animals."

"You're kidding. He's a teacher too. That man shouldn't be allowed to be around people," I said shocked that Dumbledore would allow that half breed to teach classes.

"I know, I and my house mates believe the same thing, but everyone else seems to believe he's the nicest being alive, but enough about school matters," he said pulling me towards the stream where there were fishes and tad poles. The stream was aligned with purple and yellow tulips and occasionally daisies, Draco and I sat down and just enjoyed each others company.

"So you've never told me about your family," Draco said looking interested in the subject.

"Well, you've never asked," I said smiling.

"Okay, then I am asking you, what's your family like?" He said chuckling.

"I wonder where to start? My father, as you know, is Igor Karkaroff, but I never met my mother. I grew up in Durmstrang and I was known as the only girl there, and the only person with a British accent."

"How come you have the accent, since you did grow up in Bulgaria?"

"I had a babysitter, Thomas Holmes, was his name, and he was from here. He was the man who practically raised me, he taught me how to speak, walk, eat properly, and he made me the person I am to today. I owe him everything." Draco and I spent about two more hours there and returned back up to the castle, where dinner was already being served.

During dinner I began to feel a slight sting on my left lower arm. I knew what it was, it was my Dark Mark, and I knew it was not a good sign. After dinner I walked back with Stephen and Brendon to the ship, we talked about the last challenge and what each of our opinions were.

"It's going to have to be the most dangerous and challenging one, right?" said Brenden.

"Well, of course that's obvious," Stephen said laughing.

"Now, now, Stephen, don't make fun of Brendon for his stupidity," I said laughing along with Stephen.

"Shut up I'm just saying, what if something happens to Viktor?" Brendon pointed out.

Silence followed this question, none of us apparently had thought about that. I mean, for my whole life I thought Viktor of being close to a God figure, invincible. He was in Quidditch, and he had suffered many injuries but was he really ready for something this dangerous.

"Let's not think about that right now guys okay?" I said while going into my room. I rolled up my left arm sleeve and looked down at my mark. It was moving. _'He's getting stronger. Something tells me that he's going to try to make his first move soon. Maybe even during the last challenge. Viktor has always been there for me, he has always been like a brother to me. What if I do lose him?'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed. Thanks to them I am updating sooner. YAY REVIEWERS!! Please Review.**

To my dismay, the three days that supposedly were left before the final challenge quickly dissolved into two days, then into one, then the dreaded day arrived. There seemed to be something unnerving in the air at breakfast. No one seemed to want to talk or seemed to have anything to talk about.

I looked towards Viktor and even he seemed a bit nervous. That was always known as a bad sign, he was thinking and no not just about anything, but about the same thing everyone else was: What was the final challenge?

It was noon and the competition was about to begin Viktor had to leave 15 minutes before us to get into his uniform and to have a quick word with my father. I dressed in blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap with a red rose on it, and black traditional high heels.

As we marched down to the arena we were quickly joined by the Beauxbatons School and the entire Hogwarts School. I spotted Draco and his friends at the front of the group and joined them.

"Hey, where are you guys off to in such a rush?" I asked.

"To get good seats my dear," he answered while linking his hand with mine. We were some of the first 30 people in the arena so we sat in the middle towards the front, about the third row up. I was nervous when I saw all four champions standing around Dumbledore discussing the task. It wasn't long before we heard Dumbledore's voice echo through the stadium.

"Since Cedric and Harry are tied for first place they will be the first two to enter the maze. Professor Moody has hidden the cup somewhere inside the maze; it is your job to find it and retrieve it."

'_Moody hid it, okay this is just bad. Something is definitely not right and I have a very bad feeling about this.'_

"Emily, are you okay?" Draco asked from beside me looking at my face as it paled in fear.

"No, no I'm not okay," I replied truthfully. There was really no point in lying.

"Why not do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No I'm just nervous that's all," I said. When Harry and Cedric entered the maze I decided to take a good look at it. I stood up out of my sit and on my tip toes trying to see. "Draco, look at this," I told him my neck straining to see over the hedges.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked getting up out of his seat and looking where I was.

"This isn't just some maze, this is a _huge_ maze," I told him his blue eyes going wide.

"Merlin, how are they supposed to find something in there?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm scared. What if something happens to Viktor or Harry?"

"It's alright, just sit back down," he said trying to calm me down, but his attempt failed when a red spark was seen over a part of the maze.

"Oh Merlin, what if it's Viktor? What if he's hurt?" I said in a panicked voice.

"It's not going to be Viktor," he said sternly.

"Would you prefer it to be someone else?" Draco didn't say anything just held me. Then a pop was heard. Both Draco and I looked around to find the source of the sound, which turned out to be the person who had just been rescued.

The good thing was it wasn't Viktor, it wasn't Harry, and it wasn't Cedric. The bad thing was it was Fleur and she looked badly beaten.

"Fleur," I yelled over the audience, "What happened? Did you see Viktor? Is he alright?" She wasn't able to answer my scrambled questions since she was taken immediately to Madame Maxime.

'_Damn it,'_ I thought miserably.

"Emily calm down alright I'm sure he's fine," Draco said looking around. That attempt to calm me down was also shot down when another red spark lit up the sky. This time it was Viktor, but he didn't seem hurt just very dazed. I got up from the stands and hugged him.

"I was so scared, I thought you were dead," I cried in his ear.

"What happened? What's going on?" He said looking around as if everyone was naked.

"Viktor, dear, are you alright?" I asked holding him at shoulder length.

"Wasn't I just in the maze? Who won?" he asked completely lost.

"Viktor, honey, listen to me. Did you see Harry or Cedric?" Viktor seemed still dazed but he seemed to be trying to remember nonetheless.

"Yeah, I remember they were saying something about…" he trailed off as he tried to remember.

"Yes, Viktor yes," I said urging him on. Viktor sat down and put his hands on his face and then abruptly lifted his face to face me.

"They saw it," he stated.

"'They saw it'? Saw what, Viktor? What did Harry and Cedric see?"

"They found the cup," he said a huge weight seemed to lift off my soldiers and not only mine but everyone else's. They were both okay. Time passed, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, and still there was no sign of either Cedric or Harry. That weight came back but this time the weight was double than it was before.

"Something is bad, Draco very, very bad," I said my eyes looking around wildly for any sign of Cedric or Harry.

"Why would you say that? You heard Viktor," Draco said staring at me.

"Yeah, but Draco how long ago was that, and even if they found it, if Cedric touched it first where is Harry, if Harry touched it first where is Cedric," I said.

"What if they grabbed it at the same time?" He said his eyebrows rising as if he had won the argument.

"Then where are they both?" I yelled. This stumped Draco and he just continued to keep an eye out for them. I looked for Dumbledore but instead I found that Moody fellow, who looked extremely proud of himself.

'_I wonder what he's so happy about. There it is again that stupid annoying twitch of his. Where have I seen that before?'_

My mark began to sting again but this time it stung like it had never stung before.

'_What the bloody hell?'_ I thought as I hissed in pain and clung to my stinging arm.

Then an image came to mind the dream I had when I received my mark.

'_That man who took over my body— hang on, that man had a twitch just like Moody's. That's where I have seen it before. He is one of Voldemort's spies. Oh no, Harry!'_

Then, as if on cue, Harry appeared.

'Oh thank Merlin,' I thought relieved by my relief was short lived, 'Wait a minute.'

I rose out of my seat and there was Harry clutching the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards Harry before Draco had time to grab on to me. I kneeled next to Harry, and soon we were joined by Dumbledore.

"He's back. Voldemort he's back. He killed Cedric. Cedric wanted me to bring his body back," Harry cried out in agony. I looked back down at Cedric whose eyes were still open. I slowly closed them with my hands.

"You were the bravest, most honorable boy I have ever met," I whispered in his ear. I looked at him and looked down at his lips and kissed them. I cried silently as Dumbledore busied himself trying to keep the other students away.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Diggory's voice could be heard getting closer. "My boy!" He cried out as he held his son's lifeless body in his arms. Moody approached the scene and dragged Harry away. With one last painful glance to Cedric, I swabbed my tears away and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" I asked determinedly.

"Not right now Emily, please," he answered speaking urgently with Professor Snape.

"But this is vital, sir. What if I told you I have the answer to the way Voldemort did this?" I asked. That seemed to get both his and Snape's attention.

"I would tell you to speak," Dumbledore said his blue eyes staring into mine.

"It's Professor Moody, sir. I don't think he's Professor Moody at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the dream I had the night I got my mark?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. The man that I saw twitched exactly the way Professor Moody does. It would explain everything wouldn't it, the way Harry's name got put into the Goblet. My father was right he did have a lot of information about it."

"Severus?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes, sir," Snape replied.

"Where is Professor Moody?"

"Last thing I heard of him he was taking Harry to the Hospital wing," Snape said.

"Then to the Hospital we shall go. Emily, come with us," Dumbledore said leading the way. I agreed and followed Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and some other teachers to the Hospital wing. When we arrived we found it empty. "To Alastor's office," he announced after inspecting the Hospital wing.

This time we ran to Moody's office, where we found the door locked. Snape used Alohamora and the door flew open. Inside we found Moody strangling Harry, but we had arrived just in time, and pulled him off pushing 'Moody' into a chair. Moody's hip flask was on the floor that he was always drinking out of and Snape picked it up and sniffed it.

"Polyjuice Potion," Snape declared to Dumbledore turning back to the imposter Moody glaring at him intently.

"Looks like Harry wasn't the one stealing those ingredients out of your personal storage room, eh Severus?" Dumbledore said with a hint of a smile. I pulled Harry away while the Professors interrogated Moody.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said looking like he was the exact opposite of fine.

"Are you sure you seem kind of put out," I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, how would you feel Emily? You were right Moody was just another Voldemort spy," he said miserably.

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, I wish I hadn't been right." Harry was snatched away from me by Dumbledore who rolled up Harry's left sleeve up to make sure the Dark Mark wasn't there. It wasn't, all that was there was a cut deep enough to draw blood.

The mystery had been solved. Moody…I mean Barty Crouch Jr. was sent to Azkaban once again. The real Mad-eye Moody was taken out of the chest that had served as his home the whole year, and a ceremony was held on the last day of term in honor of Cedric's death. Cho Chang could be seen at the front along with Cedric's father, crying, as was every other girl sitting in the audience. All the boys seemed very sympathetic and honored the ceremony with silence; after all, Cedric was the finest (both inside and out) boy in Hogwarts.

There was one thing, though, that everyone shared; they all had fear written across their face. Their worst fear had been realized Voldemort was back, a classmate had been killed, and everyone finally woke up from the idea that nothing could happen to them while they were at Hogwarts. That was not true and Cedric's death proved it. _'You're not safe anywhere.'_

It was time to depart, it was time to go back home to absolutely nothing. While everyone else gathered with new found friends to say goodbye and exchange addresses, I was looking out at the Black Lake not doing anything really.

'_I just feel like acting anti-social, right now.'_

"Hey Emily, you ready to go?" asked Viktor from behind me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Emily listen, you couldn't have saved him. Even if you would have known a bit earlier there still would have been nothing you could have done," he said trying to ease my guilt.

"I know Viktor; I just can't stop at think, what if…?" I felt a tear slip from my eye and caress my chick.

"C'mon, getting home might help," he said.

"How would that help? I have nothing to go home to. Everything I have that's important to me is now here; Harry, for example, Dumbledore, Draco—Merlin, Draco. Where is he?" I said looking around desperately.

"Right here, my love," Draco's voice said from behind a pillar that was next to Viktor. "Didn't think you would leave without saying goodbye, did you?" He asked with a smile, walked towards me, and embraced me in an affectionate hug that I happily returned. When we both let go the expression worried was written all over my face and Draco's mirrored it. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know, Draco. I sure hope so," I confessed.

"Here I want you to have this. I bought it at Hogsmeade on the last trip," he said before taking out a velvet box, which had my name written beautifully in silver on the top.

"Oh, Draco you didn't you have to get me anything," I said with a bright smile.

"I know, but I wanted to." He handed me the box and allowed me to open it. It was a silver thin chain that had in the center an emerald jewel with small diamonds aligning it.

"It's beautiful, Draco. I love it," I said in awe.

"I knew you would," he said a smile gracing his face.

"Emily let's go the ship is leaving!" Stephen yelled.

"I'm going to miss you," Draco said looking down at me.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I got on my tip-toes and kissed him one last time. I made my way towards the exit when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Harry.

"Don't be a stranger," he said with a smirk pulling me into a hug.

"I won't be," I said before pulling away.

"We'll always be best friends, won't we?" Harry asked.

"Of course, we'll be best friends, friends to the end…I promise," I swore giving him one last hug before walking away and got to the ship where we all stood and waved goodbye to everyone at Hogwarts. In the midst of the students I could see Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore.

'_Merlin I'm going to miss this place. But who knows what tomorrow might bring.' _

Little did Emily know that it wasn't as bright as she would have liked.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep them coming.**

The journey back home was very boring. All we did was take turns going to each others rooms and talking about the events at Hogwarts and all the new friends that we made. Viktor ended up swapping addresses with Hermione, which he got teased about for awhile. I showed Viktor and the gang the necklace Draco had given me and then I was teased about it.

When arriving home I asked my 'father' if I could spend the rest of the summer with Viktor and his family, since Viktor was graduating he agreed and I was off to Viktor's. I had met his parents before and they were very nice people. They brought me in and treated me like one of their own.

Every morning was the same; get up, get dressed, eat, play Quidditch, talk, eat, shower, sleep. The next day; get up, get dressed, eat, play Quidditch, talk, eat, shower, sleep. The next day…well you catch my drift. Sometimes events would change sometimes we'd go out to eat. I know it doesn't seem like much but it's a whole lot better than staying home in that huge empty castle.

Everyday I would wear Draco's necklace that he had given the day we left Hogwarts I don't know why but I felt like I wasn't going to be seeing many people for a long time. It was a feeling that I kept having since I got on the ship and came back home. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, and to top it all off I started to have dreams again.

They weren't the same as the dreams I have had before, they showed me, in a dark room and I was chained to a wall. The room was damp, cold, and empty. The only thing that could be seen was the chains and a candle which was the only source of light. It was like a jail cell. But during one of the dreams the chains unlocked and a door in front of me opened and that was when I woke up.

I told Viktor about it but he seemed to not think into it much, which was completely understandable who would look into something that was a dream, and nothing else but a dream. Still, I couldn't help to think that maybe there was some significant reason to why I am having these dreams.

The summer was coming to a close and I would soon be returning home unfortunately. My father sent me a letter saying that someone would be coming to pick me up and taking me to the train station which would drop me off at a city near the school where a carriage will be waiting to take me up to the castle.

'_That's weird, why don't I just use floo powder.'_

I dismissed the idea and went downstairs to join Mr. and Mrs. Krum and Viktor at breakfast.

"So, Emily you excited about going back home?" Mr. Krum asked.

"Um, no Mr. Krum I'm not. The castle is so big and empty; I usually can't wait until the year starts to see all my friends again, and to actually have someone to talk to other than my father."

"Oh you poor, dear. I bet you feel so lonely up there by yourself. I would too," Mrs. Krum said and the rest of us chuckled.

Three days later I was saying goodbye to Viktor and his parents and on my way back to Durmstrang.

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Krum for your hospitality," I said.

"Oh, don't mention it dear. We are always happy to have one of Viktor's friends over to stay," Mrs. Krum said, while she hugged me goodbye.

"Well, thank you again. I'll see you later Viktor ol' pal," I said patting him on the back.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, I am splitting at my sides with laughter," he said sarcastically. I laughed and hugged him goodbye. I climbed into the car and we drove off.

Viktor didn't live far from the train station where I was to be dropped off, so it only took about an hour and a half to get there. My bags were loaded onto the train and I sat down in one of the compartments by myself when the train began to make its way to the school.

It was a beautiful day outside when I got back to the town. It was full of life and laughter of children and people with friends. I spotted my father's black carriage and walked towards it. I climbed inside and closed the door, a couple of minutes later we had arrived at the school. I opened the door and only took five steps away from the carriage when I was bombarded by about 20 men who held my hands behind my back and put restraints on my wrist.

"Ms. Emily Karkaroff you have here by been sentenced to life in Azkaban reason being of baring the Dark Mark and working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself," a man said who was standing in front of me. My father came out of the castle and stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. The man grabbed my left sleeve and revealed my mark as proof to the accusation.

"What? Who called you here? Who told you this? Father, help me. Tell them that this is not what it seems. Tell them this is a mistake," I begged from my spot on the floor on my knees. All Karkaroff did was stare coldly down at me, it was then that it hit me and it hit me hard, like a hard slap on the face. "It was you. You told them. How could you hand over your own daughter?"

"I have no daughter. Get this piece of filth out of my site," he spat.

"You dirty piece of shit. You're going to get what's coming to you. Do you hear me, Karkaroff? You're going to get to yours!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the men dragged me to a truck that was waiting to take me to my home for the next years of my life. I was thrown into a chamber that looked shrilly familiar.

'_This is from my dreams. It all makes sense now. The room was here. That is what my dreams were signifying. That I was going to be sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life. That snitch, that stupid bastard, how could he turn me in? I'm going to kill him, oh, and he will feel pain, just like he made me feel pain. Hang on, what is wrong with me? I haven't even been in here for an hour and I'm already plotting revenge. This place does have an affect on you. What's going to happen to me? More importantly what __**is**__ happening to me?' _

**A/N: The sequel to this has been posted it is called 'Secrets Revealed'. **


End file.
